Läts Lattialle
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: Tietenkään mikään ei ikinä sujunut niin kuin piti, ja puolessa välissä matkaa Akira kompastui ylitsepursuavaan vaaterekkiin ja lensi pitkin pituuttaan tyylikkäälle lattialle.


_Katsokaapas mitä löytyi vanhalta muistitikulta! Tämä on vuodelta 2011 ja jostain kumman syystä oli samassa kansiossa koulutöideni kanssa (?). Toivottavasti piristää jonkun päivää!_

_Tässä olisi potentiaalia olla pidempikin tarina ja näen monta aukkoa mihin lisätä ja jatkaa mutta tuntuupi vähän siltä, ettei se ikinä valmistuisi jos lähtisin hiomaan..._

* * *

><p><strong>LÄTS LATTIALLE<strong>

Punainen, punainen, musta, punainen. Väärässä paikassa. S, M, L. Housut taiteltu huolimattomasti henkariin. Akira huokaisi ja kuuliaisesti taitteli ne uudestaan. Sivusilmällä hän mulkoili työtovereitaan, jotka juttelivat viime viikon baarireissusta vapautuneesti ja unohtivat kokonaan palvella asiakkaita. Päivät toistuivat samanlaisina viikosta toiseen. Akira oli yrittänyt keskustella asiasta kerran. Okei, ehkä kaksi. Tai kolme. Mutta viime hetkellä hän aina jänisti ja sulki suunsa. Hän oli nuorin työntekijä tässä kuuluisassa miestenvaateliikkeessä, ja hän oli se, jotka potkaistaisiin ensimmäisenä ulos, jos minkäänlaisia valituksia ilmenisi.

"Hei Akira!" Keisuke huikkasi tiskiltä. "Pistitkö jo kahvia tulemaan?"

Akira pysähtyi ja lähes loksautti suunsa auki. Millä ajalla! Hän oli uurastanut liikkeen kimpussa aamusta asti!

"Et vai?" Keisuke pudisteli päätään. "Noh, täällä taitaa olla vähän hiljaista näin keskellä viikkoa, me tässä lähdetään Kiriwarin ja Kunjin kanssa ulos kahville."

"Mitä…" Akira olisi pyyhkinyt hikeä otsaltaan jos hänellä olisi ollut yksikin käsi vapaana vaateläjistä.

"Yritä nyt käyttäytyä!" Kunji irvisti.

"Ja keitä kahvia ensi kerralla", Kiriwar mutisi.

"Mutta…" Akira aloitti.

"Ei me viivytä kauaa!" Keisuke yritti lohduttaa ja ovi paukahti jo kiinni heidän jälkeensä.

Hiljaista? Akira vilkaisi taakseen liikettä, jossa vaelteli useampikin asiakas hypistelemässä tuotteita. Yksi heistä tuijotti Akiraa ja mutisi jotain siivottomista sovituskopeista. Akira pakottautui hymyilemään ja lähti hiipimään sovituskoppien luokse.

Tietenkään mikään ei ikinä sujunut niin kuin piti, ja puolessa välissä matkaa Akira kompastui ylitsepursuavaan vaaterekkiin ja lensi pitkin pituuttaan tyylikkäälle lattialle. Lattia oli tyylikäs jopa silloin, kun sitä tuijotti parin sentin etäisyydeltä. Akira nyökkäsi itsekseen ja iski päänsä uudestaan tyylikkääseen lattiaan.

Miksi Akira työskenteli täällä? Se oli hyvä kysymys. Sitä Akira oli miettinyt viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana usein. Hän oli käynyt läpi niin paljon nöyryytystä, ettei enää edes osannut hävetä pientä kaatumista ja niinpä otti aikansa ylös nousemiseen.

Joku tökkäsi Akiraa kevyesti kylkeen kengänkärjellä.

"Hengissä?" tämä joku kysyi.

"En", Akira pihahti ja nousi ylös vaatteitaan pudistellen. Sitten hän kääntyi päin seinää, veti henkeä, kääntyi tähän johonkuhun päin, leveästi hymyillen, kädet yhteen lyötyinä, ja nyökkäili varmuuden vuoksi useamman kerran. "En ole ikinä voinut paremmin. Kuinka voin auttaa?"

Tummahiuksinen muukalainen tuijotti Akiraa nenäänsä pitkin.

"Ihan ensimmäisenä pyyhi vaikka tuo hymy naamaltasi", mies tuhahti, mutta Akira oli aistivinaan äänessä naurua.

Akira päätti heti, että asiakkaasta oli päästävä eroon. Taisi olla joku moottoripyöräjengiläinen kokonahkaisesta asusta päätellen.

Akira jatkoi hymyilyä ja viittoi epämääräisesti liikkeen valikoimia kohti. "Jotain tiettyä mitä tulitte etsimään?"

Mies loi arvioivan katseen Akiraa ja vaatteita kohti.

"Tietenkään emme myy niittiasusteita emmekä lävistyksiä", Akira mutisi hiljaa ja otti askeleen valmiiksi ovelle päin, valmiina saattelemaan gangsterin ulos.

Hetken kuluttua hän löysi itsensä taas lattialta pitkin pituuttaan. Hän olisi voinut miltei vannoa, että tällä kertaa hän ei kompastunut rekkiin tai omiin kengännauhoihinsa, vaan tämä mustahiuksinen asiakas oli kampannut hänet.

Oi miksi oi miksi Akiran piti olla yksin liikkeessä juuri tällä hetkellä? Silmänurkastaan Akira näki, miten kassan luo alkoi kertyä jonoa.

"Anteeksi", Akira nyökkäili yhä hymyillen ja kaasutti kassan luo, toivoen, että kamppaaja-asiakas olisi tiessään kun hän oli valmis.

Aina ei voinut voittaa. Ei edes joskus.

"Mites neiti myyjä, olisiko minulle vihdoinkin aikaa?" mies veti listan taskustaan ja iski sen Akiran käteen. Jokunen hikinen tunti (ei sellainen, pervot) myöhemmin mies oli sovittanut varmasti lähemmäs 90% liikkeen tuotteista. Akira hikoili jo siitäkin syystä, etteivät hänen työtoverinsa olleet ikinä palanneet, ja liikkeen sulkemisaika alkoi olla käsillä.

"En osaa päättää", mies sanoi laiskasti.

"Kaikki pukivat teitä oikein hyvin", Akira hymyili nyt jo väsyneemmin.

"En silti osaa päättää", mies tarkasteli yhä housujen saumoja.

Ota nyt piru vie yksi pari ja häivy, Akira ajatteli ja haukotteli.

Mies pysähtyi tuijottamaan Akiraa. Akira pysähtyi kesken haukotuksen tuijottamaan miestä suu auki. Hups? Asiakaspalveluasennetta parhaimmillaan.

Mies kuitenkin hymyili ja napsautti sormiaan.

"Otan ne kaikki."

"Kaikki mitkä?" Akira kysyi.

"Vaatteet tässä vieressäni."

"Tarkoitat kai tämän koko puvun vieressänne?"

"Ei, tyhmä myyjäneiti. Kaiken."

"Mutta…" Akira nyki hermostuneena hihansuitaan. Oliko tällä miehellä edes rahaa?

Mies veti kultaisen luottokortin taskustaan ja nosti toista kulmaansa. "Nyt sinun kuuluisi kysyä, pistetäänkö lahjapakettiin vai ei."

Akira hymyili vihdoinkin aidosti ja veti kortin miehen kädestä samalla vilkaisten sitä.

"Herra… Shiki. Lahjapakettiin vai ei?"

* * *

><p>Akira heräsi seuraavana aamuna valtaisaan päänsärkyyn. Eilinen oli ollut kamala päivä. Hänet oli jätetty yksin liikkeeseen ja hän oli lyönyt päänsä liian monta kertaa.<p>

Kun Akira saapui töihin, kaikki tuijottivat häntä syyttävästi, plus liikkeen omistaja, pelottava huojuva Arbitro oli paikalla. Hän naputteli kynsiään yhteen. Akira muisti eilisen päivän; hän oli myynyt suunnattomat määrät tavaraa. Ehkä hänen palkkaansa vihdoinkin korotettaisiin? Mutta miksi syyttävä katse? Tämä ei tiennyt hyvää.

"Akira, meidän täytyy jutella", Arbitro mutisi ja kulautti taskustaan omituisen väristä litkua. "Työtoverisi sanoivat, että lähdit koko päiväksi kahville, etkä palannut edes sulkemisajankohtaan. Tämä peli ei vetele."

Akira ei voinut kuin tuijottaa liikkeen omistajaa.

"Kaiken lisäksi tämän päivän aikana saimme parhaimman asiakkaamme pitkiin aikoihin. Hän on suuren aseteollisuuspäällikön poika, joka juuri palasi ulkomailta ottaakseen firman haltuunsa. Liike oli sotkuinenkin!" Arbitro sytytti tupakan ja puhalsi savua hitaasti Akiran kasvoille.

"Enhän minä…" Akira aloitti varovaisesti.

"Ethän sinä", Arbitro huokaisi ja karisti tupakan rippeitä Akiran kengille.

Akiran teki mieli alkaa itkeä.

"Minä vain…"

Arbitro katsoi Akiraa säälivästi.

"Työtoverisi ovat sietäneet sinua kuukausikaupalla ja näinkö kiität?"

Akira ei kestänyt enää katsoa Arbitroa silmiin vaan käännähti kannoillaan ja ryntäsi ulko-ovea kohti, paukautti oven auki liian suurella voimalla ja miltei kompastui kynnykseen, mutta joku tarttui häntä kiinni käsivarresta estäen ilmalennon.

"Annatko heidän aina pompottaa itseäsi?" Shiki katsoi Akiraa ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan silmiin, tasavertaisena, ilman ylimielistä asennettaan. Shiki! Miksi hän oli seissyt liikkeen ovella, muttei ollut tullut sisälle? Akira haukkoi henkeään, työnsi Shikin sivuun ja jatkoi juoksemista.

* * *

><p>Tekstiviesti. Eroilmoitus työpaikalta. Akira ei vaivautunut lukemaan otsikkoa pidemmälle.<p>

* * *

><p>Potkut. Kaiken sen vaivan jälkeen. Akira hoippui kadulla ees taas sivuttain ja tuijotteli vuorotellen taivasta, katulamppuja, autotietä ja koirankakkaläjiä. Yhden päälle Akira taisi astuakin, mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma. Kotona eteisessä hän sen varmasti viimeistään huomaisi. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan kestänyt olla kotonaan yksin ja murehtia kyyryssä sängyn alla.<p>

Akira puri ylähuultaan. Häntä oli helppo pompottaa. Nyt hän sen kykeni näkemään, liiankin selkeästi. Eihän tässä tarvittu kuin potkut parhaimmasta työpaikasta joka hänellä ikinä oli ollut.

Akira unohtui taas tuijottamaan katulamppua ja kaatui suoraan hänen edessään olleet porrasaskelmat alas.

"Käh", Akira sanoi ja itki jo mielessään takkinsa pesulalaskua.

Siinä Akira makasi ja pillitti, kunnes tajusi, että hänen kenkänsäkin olisivat pilalla, ellei hän menisi kotiin ja puhdistaisi niitä heti kakasta. Hitaasti Akira vääntäytyi pystyyn ja niisti nenänsä hihaan. Mitä pieni räkälisä vaikuttaisi enää mihinkään?

Juuri kun Akira oli noussut ylös ja laahautunut muutaman askeleen ja kääntynyt risteyksestä kotiaan kohti, hän kompastui taas. Suoraan vesilätäkköön, kuraisimpaan sellaiseen. En voi olla näin kömpelö, Akira meinasi antaa kyyneleille taas vallan, mutta hän tajusi ennen sitä kierähtää kyljelleen ja huomata tumman varjon vieressään. Tutut kengät. Hänet oli taas kampattu.

"Löysitkö jotain kiinnostavaa?" Shiki kumartui Akiran puoleen tyynesti. Aivan kuin olisi ollut täysin luonnollista, että hän seisoi paikalla todistamassa mutakylpyä.

Akira sähähti ja läiskäytti vettä, niin että Shikikin sai kunnon annoksen mustalle nahkatakilleen ja kasvoilleen.

"Siinä sinulle kiinnostavaa", Akira syljeskeli kuravettä ja kampesi itseään pystyyn Shikin avustuksella.

Shiki virnisti.

"Kiinnostavaa nimenomaan…"

Yhdessä he lähtivät raahautumaan Akiran kämpille, Shikin käsi Akiran takamuksella, mitä Akira ei huomannut. Akira ei kyllä tiennyt sitäkään, että Shikillä oli hänelle työpaikkaehdotus paljon paremmassa paikassa. Kuten lukuisia muitakin nimeämättömiä ehdotuksia.

Shiki oli kärsivällinen.

* * *

><p>"… Akira, mikä täällä oikein haisee? Etenkin eteisessä."<p>

"… Mikäköhän?"

"Aika voimakas…"

"Se kakka!"

"… paskoitko eilen suruissasi omille kengillesi?!"

"Shiki!"


End file.
